Two Months
by AstaLaila
Summary: <html><head></head>On the drive back to Dalton, David and Blaine find their own way to comfort each other and a new perspective to the future. KLAINE and WEVID</html>


A/N- Just a little thing inspired by the really sweet look on Blaine's face at the end of the SOWN scene.

Blaine leaned his head against the window. He knew he was leaving gel residue on the surface, but David probably wouldn't kill him right now, considering the circumstances.

"Thanks, by the way." He mentioned, his voice creaky as he raised it over the radio's volume. Dave glanced over at him and gave him a soft wide David smile.

"What for?"

"Everything." Blaine sighed. "And the ride especially." He smiled a bit.

David had a two seater, and while he'd driven there with Wes, the other boy had offered up his seat to give Blaine a little peace on the drive back to Dalton.

"So...there isn't anything I can do to cheer you up?" Blaine adjusted in the seat to curl his spine against the door.

"No. I'm fine." David chewed slightly at the inside of his cheek.

"Not even a chance to play Agony Aunt?" Blaine rolled his eyes. He may have spent several months last year being called Dear Abby by some of the boys because he accidentally revealed his love of "talks." Kurt wasn't the only one who'd been treated to an earnest, helpful Blaine bearing well meant, but generally ineffective advice.

Blaine tried not to look interested, but his mouth compressed into a thin line and he glanced at David with undeniable fondness.

"You'd really submit yourself to that just to cheer me up?"

"I'd been meaning to talk to you anyways, but now is as good a time as any. Especially if it cheers you up."

Blaine stalled, trying to seem reluctant, but they both knew it was a front. David just focused on the horizon and his calm steady breathing.

"So what I wanted to ask you was...How did you know about Kurt?" Blaine's eyes kinda went soft at the mention of the other boy. "I mean, you were such an idiot about it for so long, and then it just seemed like you two were so much more."

"Okay..." Blaine's heavy eyebrows drew together in thought. "Thanks for the mild insult, by the way, even if you're right...Why the sudden interest in me and Kurt?"

"It's not really about Kurt." David admitted right away. "More just relationships in general, and you and Kurt in example."

Blaine seemed to pick up a little more quickly.

"But you...Oh. So this is about someone you like right? Like how I like Kurt, which is why you're asking...You've got a crush?"

David glanced over at him, his smile close-mouthed, but he crooked an eyebrow and tipped his head to consent.

"Someone...I know?"

"Yes."

Blaine considered his friend for a minute.

"Is it one of the Crawford girls?" David just grinned.

"No."

"Dance class? Or church?" He had gone with Wes to see David perform with his church choir for the Easter Sunday service last weekend. There had been some pretty girls there that might have caught a straight boy's eye. And David's dance studio probably had a ten to one ratio of girls to guys, so it was a reasonable option. But the other boy just shook his head.

Blaine wracked his brain for a girl they both knew that wasn't from Crawford, dance or David's church.

"Is it someone's ex? One of the Warblers's?" David's tongue stuck out slightly between his teeth as the second half of Blaine's question cut his reply off.

"No. Not one of the Warbler's exes." David said with a sing song he knew would tantalize Blaine's curiosity.

But Blaine was really running out of girls they were familiar with.

"One of Kurt's friends?" Blaine said out loud, but it was more of a question to himself. He heard David laugh.

"Yes, but not in the way you'd think." Blaine frowned. David had pretty much ruled out every single gir-

Oh.

"It's a guy." Blaine said to himself, tinged with disbelief. "You have a crush on a guy."

It wasn't a question, so David didn't see much need in answering it. Instead he just listened as Blaine tried to put together all the pieces he could.

"A guy we both know. Friends with Kurt. So probably one of the Warblers."

David gave an amused hum from the driver's seat as he watched the gears turn in Blaine's head.

"Okay. It's not Jeff. Cause he went out with Damon last year, so officially he's a Warbler ex." Blaine frowned in thought. "And not Thad, cause he and Kurt kind of had a hate on for each other."

Blaine seemed to be ticking off names in his head.

"It's not Trent. He's totally not your type."

That earned a snort of amusement from David.

"So...With my calculations and based on...you, um...its either Adam or...Wes?"

David just smiled.

"Ding ding. You're a winner Blaine."

Blaine's mouth opened and then snapped shut.

"Wes? Really?" David broke out in laughter at the screwed up expression on Blaine's face.

"Yes really. No one's asking you to date him, so don't look so disturbed at the prospect." David teased.

Blaine was staring at him thoughtfully then, and David couldn't find it in himself to be self conscious.

"I guess he is kinda hot. If you like that."

"Careful Blaine or I'll be getting jealous." David deadpanned. Blaine grinned and that irritatingly sincere fondness was just spilling out of his face.

"Are you going to tell him?"

The car was silent for a minute as David watched the road, his expression not revealing any thoughts.

"I don't know if I'm that brave." David said wryly.

Blaine took a deep breath. This was his Agony Aunt moment. When he got to toss out some pearl of wisdom, give some inspiring words or speech.

"Sometimes its not about being brave. Sometimes you're just scared into desperate action."

David shot him a bit of a confused look.

"Is that really what happened with Kurt?"

Blaine shrugged.

"Pretty much. I guess when I realized what I could have I got so afraid of losing that chance. So I just started proposing duets and making embarrassing speeches until I spat out what I needed to."

David looked over at his friend, glad that Blaine was smiling again at the mention of Kurt.

"I'm sorry he left." David said sincerely. Kurt had been unconventional, but he actually liked the guy a lot. And he didn't like seeing Blaine upset.

Blaine's response was a bit of a surprise.

"I'm not. It's the right decision for him." David watched the slight smile forming with interest. "He belongs there, and I'm not going to be the one who holds him back."

"You're going to miss him."

"I know. But there's only two months left in the school year."

David looked down the road thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Two months."

Blaine didn't know what David meant by it. Maybe he was just agreeing.

Even if it did sound much more like he had made a decision.

But David would tell him when he was ready. That's the way he was.

Slow, patient, and Blaine's best friend at Dalton now that Kurt was back where he belonged.


End file.
